


sweetness on your lips

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Dongho and Aron spend a lazy afternoon inside, chilling and being the boyfriends in love they are.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	sweetness on your lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3minswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minswriting/gifts).



> Late, but here it is! Surprise my sweet ♥︎
> 
> I don't know what I was doing, and it probably shows, but I hope you can enjoy a lil' bit of Baekron sweetness.
> 
> Happy belated birthday, ilyvvvvm.

“Hyung,” Dongho pipes in, just as the two principal characters of the movie they’re watching are about to kiss. Aron grunts in reply, but his eyes don’t leave the screen. “I’m bored.”

Now and just like that, his boyfriend’s attention is all on him. Dongho watches in silence as Aron stretches over and grab the TV remote on the coffee table before putting the movie on hold.

“Is the movie that bad?” Aron asks, head slightly tilted to the side. He looks like a confused puppy, Dongho thinks, not that Noah or Kkotsoonie ever looked that adorable to him. Yeah, that must be a Kwak Aron thing.

“I thought Minhyun recommended something good for once.”

Dongho chuckles, amused at the unexpected jab. This is gratuitous slander because Minhyun’s recommendations are top-notch most of the time, but making fun of each other has always been—always will be—the way the five of them roll. 

Still, the problem isn’t the movie. Not really. It’s a bit of everything—of plots that are too complex to follow properly, especially when they aren't in his mother tongue; of his boyfriend lulling him to sleep with skilled fingers playing with his hair, and of him wanting more of that and what comes after. _Everything_ that comes after.

Dongho doesn’t say that, though, even if he wants to. The two of them haven’t really gone there yet, only went through heavy make-out sessions and dry humping that only left them half-satisfied.

Someday, they’re going to get there, but it won’t be today, because talking about sex isn’t easy for him. He’s quite old-fashioned in that aspect, whereas Aron isn’t, and sometimes, their differences overshine what's uniting them. 

Their differences in upbringing never mattered much before, and this hasn’t changed since they started dating four months ago, but they’re also the source of a few episodes of miscommunication that happened between them.

Dongho doesn’t want a repeat of whatever caused them to be frustrated and at loss with each other, and perhaps, it’s part of why he accepted to watch a foreign movie, which is very unusual for him. “No, just...” He hesitates, but caves in once Aron gives him one of those encouraging smiles he has the secret of. “The subtitles are hurting my head.”

It's not the exact truth, but part of it at least. That's enough for now, he figures, and maybe the rest will come later, once the mood is more appropriate.

“My poor baby,” Aron coos, his hands cupping up Dongho’s cheeks and squishing them together. He probably must look funny, if not downright ugly, but whatever makes Aron happy works for him as well. After all, that's all that matters—having Aron happy and well.

“What—are—yo—” Dongho tries to say, but his words come out as muffled and he’s quick to give up. There’s no point in trying to understand what goes through Aron's mind when he’s in one of his playful moods and if there’s one thing he’s certain of, it's that his boyfriend would do nothing bad to him.

So, he waits, and soon, he doesn’t have to, getting his answer in the form of a playful smile and a few teasing words. “Would you look at that cute pout? Aigo, do you want a kiss?”

Dongho tries to nod as best as he can, his dignity long forgotten, and it seems to be enough for Aron who leans down and presses his lips against Dongho’s pouting ones.

They kiss and kiss some more after that, alternating soft pecks and open-mouthed kisses that aren’t really mid-afternoon appropriate, but neither of them is caring about that at the moment.

All Dongho can think about is Aron, Aron, _Aron_. Aron and the taste of the kimchi jjigae they ate earlier and is still lingering on his lips. Aron, and the fragments of mirth and love that are swimming in the loveliest pair of eyes Dongho has been blessed to see in his life.

Those lovely brown orbs are sucking him in and he gladly gets lost in them until Aron’s body jerks up and Dongho’s forced back to the surface against his will. For a single second, annoyance rushes through his veins, but the disappointment that was building inside him disappears as soon as Aron makes a sound that sounds a bit too much like pain.

Dongho immediately shoots up, removes himself from Aron’s lap, and scans his boyfriend from head to toe with a look full of worry. “What’s wrong?”

Aron waves his concern away with a sheepish smile and shrug. “Nothing. That position was kind of uncomfortable, you know.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dongho says, and he’s now sitting so close to Aron that their shoulders bump together. “Are you sure you aren’t just a bit too old, hyung? I'm not sure kissing your boyfriend is something you should do at your age.”

From the corner of his eyes, Dongho notices Aron’s fingers clenching into a fist and he knows what's going to come, still, he doesn’t make any move to avoid the playful punch his lover throws at him. The impact on his chest ends up weak at best, which comes out as no surprise since Aron would never hurt him on purpose.

Call him whipped, but he's totally enamored by the older man’s behavior. It's not rare for Aron to act cute, but Dongho is privileged and probably the only one who can see him so unguarded all the time. “You’re truly too cute, hyung.”

Aron huffs but cannot conceal the happy stretching of his lips at Dongho’s words. Dongho mirrors it. “Really, you should totally be NU'EST's mascot.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Aron says, getting up and heading towards Dongho’s kitchen with his empty cup of coffee in his hands. Dongho follows suit, grabbing his own mug—sky blue ceramic with a white tiger drawing on it, courtesy of Aron for Christmas. More coffee doesn’t sound like a bad idea, even though the boredom is gone and he doesn’t need something to keep him awake anymore.

Aron is about to empty a packet of Maxim Kanu’s coffee mix in his mug as Dongho steps inside the kitchen and puts his own on the kitchen counter. “Can you prepare one for me, too?”

Dongho can’t see the other’s face properly, but he doesn't need to. He already knows how Aron is going to act, and indeed, while Aron is grumbling under his breath, his body immediately betrays him by melting into Dongho’s embrace.

They know each other like the back of their hands, which isn't surprising after years of friendship and months of blooming love. Still, it isn't a bad thing to be in love with one of your best friends. Dongho can attest to that, and his heart still swells with love at Aron's next words. “You’re lucky you’re cute yourself, Kang Dongho.”

He grins at that and rests his chin on Aron’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck a little until Aron tries to swat him away without success. “Cute enough that you can’t resist me?”

His boyfriend snorts and finally manages to elbow him away, although Dongho barely moves. “Who has taught you such awful pickup lines, seriously? Minhyun? Mingi? It must have been one of those two, right? Ah, seriously—”

To be fair, that was a pretty terrible pickup line, even for him. He's willing to admit it and promises himself to do better next time. It’s interesting, though, how words of love don’t come easy whenever they’re together, yet his drawers of full of lyrics about the man between his arms.

Aron, who is his light, his joy, his home away from home. On paper it's easy, but real life doesn't really allow for such cheesiness. It's way too embarrassing. 

“Okay, it was an awful line,” Dongho admits with a smile. “But you still love me, right? Me and my terrible jokes? And my terrible taste for friends?”

At that, Aron turns around in Dongho’s embrace and the smile on his face is the widest Dongho has seen it today. “Yes, I still love all of you, Kang Dongho.”


End file.
